noragamifandomcom-20200222-history
List of Noragami Chapters
Noragami (ノラガミ, lit. Stray God) is an ongoing manga series written and illustrated by Adachitoka. The chapters are released on a monthly basis and the series also has 20 tankōbon books pressed and released as of February 15, 2019. Chapter List * Chapter 2: と と |Ieneko to Noragami to Shippo}} * Chapter 3: のような|Yuki no Yōna}} |cover=Noragami Volume Cover - 01.png |summary=Yato is a homeless god. He doesn't even have a shrine, not to mention worshippers! So to achieve his ambitious goals, he's set up a service to help those in need (for a small fee), hoping he'll eventually raise enough money to build himself the lavish temple of his dreams. Of course, he can't afford to be picky, so Yato accepts all kinds of jobs, from finding lost kittens to helping a student overcome bullies at school. }} つかの |Ikutsu Ka no Shinryo}} * Chapter 5: |Kyōkaisen}} * Chapter 6: * Chapter 7: そ |Dare so Kare}} |cover=Noragami Volume Cover - 02.png |summary=A run-in with Yato the stray god has turned Hiyori Iki, an ordinary, pro-wrestling-loving middle-school girl, into an existence that is neither human nor ayakashi! It's up to Yato's "divine intervention" to turn Hiyori back to normal, but can Hiyori rely on the spontaneous and wayward Yato to do his job properly? What's more, the almighty warrior god Bishamonten has sworn revenge on Yato?! }} る のノラたち|Shikeru Hi no Noratachi}} * Chapter 9: むべき |Imubeki Mono}} * Chapter 10: を えて|Issen o Koete}} * Chapter 11: |Namae}} |cover=Noragami Volume Cover - 03.png |summary = After the near disaster with Bishamon, Yato takes Yukine and retreats. Hiyori finds Yato in bad shape as his blight reaches a critical level. Yukine continues to torture his master with his bad behavior, causing the blight to worsen and even threaten the god’s life. Hiyori tries to desperately find someone to help Yato. Can any of Yato’s few friends save him? Does the stray god even have friends? }} * Chapter 13: し|Kizashi}} * Chapter 14: の い |Kanojo no Omoide}} * Chapter 15: れゆくもの|Kare Yuku Mono}} |cover=Noragami Volume Cover - 04.png |summary = Though a powerful warrior goddess, Bishamonten suffers from taking on so many shinki. Among Bishamon's many shinki, a terrible plan is formed by one of her most trusted aides. This shinki has dangerous ideas and gets involved with the mysterious Stray. Kazuma has a sense that something is wrong, but can he figure out what exactly is going on? Meanwhile, Hiyori desperately wants Yato to fix her, but he is presented with a solution that's hard to accept. Will Yato fix Hiyori, even if it means he'd have to cut all ties with her? }} |Jigoku}} * Chapter 17: る を めて|Yorube o Motomete}} * Chapter 18: き |Nuki Mi}} * Chapter 19: |Negai}} |cover=Noragami Volume Cover - 05.png }} き、 きき|Kamuhogiki, Hosakiki}} * Chapter 21: えないで、 にいて|Kienai de, Soba ni Ite}} * Chapter 22: すべきこと|Nasubeki Koto}} * Chapter 23: |Michishirube}} |cover=Noragami Volume Cover - 06.png }} * Chapter 25: った の り|Sawatta Kami no Tatari}} * Chapter 26: の リ |Kamisama no Matsuri-kata}} * Chapter 27: と |Giyō to Gō}} |cover=Noragami Volume Cover - 07.png }} |Magatsukami}} * Chapter 29: の |Mittsu no Kuni no Sho Jijō}} * Chapter 30: の れる |Ito no Kireru Oto}} * Chapter 31: なり、 なり|Oya Nari, Konari}} |cover=Noragami Volume Cover - 08.png }} な |Izanami}} * Chapter 33: い ち|Ishi Tsutsui Mochi}} * Chapter 34: く りし み|Kaku Arishi Nozomi}} * Chapter 35: |Shi}} |cover=Noragami Volume Cover - 09.png }} |Jubaku}} * Chapter 37: の ぶ |Kimi no Yobu Koe}} * Chapter 38: したから|Yakusoku Shitakara}} * Chapter 39: |cover=Noragami Volume Cover - 10.png |summary = Yato is still trapped in the underworld and Izanami is doing everything in her power to prevent his escape. The only one capable of helping him now is his old nemesis Bishamon. Will she find it in her heart to rescue her hated foe? Or is there another way? }} み みも さず|Kashikomi Kashikomi mo Mōsazu}} * Chapter 41: に を|Issho ni Shashin wo}} * Chapter 42: しか こせない|Yakusai Shika Okosenai}} * Chapter 43: め |Himegoto}} |cover=Noragami Volume Cover - 11.png |summary = Now that Yato has finally figured out what he wants out of life, he and Yukine are back in action, making the world a better place. Meanwhile, Hiyori is having troubles of her own. What can Yato do to help the one person he truly wants to make happy? }} り＋ ぶ|Kiri + Musubu}} * Chapter 45: れにし ること|Fure ni Shi Furu Koto}} * Chapter 46: * Chapter 47: |Kinki}} |cover=Noragami Volume Cover - 12.png |summary = Furious that Yato has released her, the stray plots revenge against her rival. While Kōto has Yato distracted, she confronts Yukiné and lets him know that the gods have a secret … and it’s one Yato will do anything to keep. Hiyori is curious about this secret, too, but keeping Yukiné’s past a secret may be the key to protecting him. }} * Chapter 49: ちてし まむ|Uchiteshi Yamamu}} * Chapter 50: き うとき|Mukiau Toki}} * Chapter 51: い|Sukui}} |cover=Noragami Volume Cover - 13.jpg |summary = Hiyori knows Kōto’s real identity, and she’s determined not to let him mess with her anymore. When he comes to pick on her again, she confronts him about Yato and refuses to back down. She’s not afraid of him, but incurring the wrath of Yato’s father comes with dire consequences. }} * Chapter 53: * Chapter 54: * Chapter 55: |cover=Noragami Volume Cover - 14.png |summary= Hiyori and her family are still dealing with the repercussions of the hospital disaster, and Yato is convinced Hiyori’s troubles are all his fault. He runs away, vowing never to see her again until he is a genuine god of happiness. Meanwhile, Bishamon is having fallout problems of her own … }} * Chapter 57: * Chapter 58: * Chapter 59: |cover=Noragami Volume Cover - 15.png |summary = }} * Chapter 61: * Chapter 62: * Chapter 63: |cover=Noragami Volume Cover - 16.png |summary = Now that Bishamon has found the legendary blessed vessel, she has one objective: to destroy the crafter once and for all. But freeing such a dangerous shinki is an act of high treason against the Heavens. Can she accomplish her goal before the execution squad comes for her? }} * Chapter 65: * Chapter 66: * Chapter 67: |cover=Noragami Volume Cover - 17.png |summary = The battle intensifies as Bishamon approaches the crafter. Kazuma and her other shinki are spared divine retribution, but Kazuma will stop at nothing to save his master from punishment. Meanwhile, Yato faces Takemikazuchi in an attempt to reason with the Heavens. But how can he fight a force of nature? }} * Chapter 69: * Chapter 70: * Chapter 71: |cover=Noragami 18.jpg |summary = Now that Yato has defeated Takemikazuchi, he must protect Bishamon long enough for the thunder god to convince the Heavens to call off their punishment. Meanwhile, Yukin. strives to keep Yato and the crafter alive to ensure Yato’s safety, but when Bishamon takes deadly aim at Kōto, Yukin. resorts to drastic measures … }} * Chapter 73: * Chapter 74: * Chapter 75: |cover=Noragami Volume Cover - 19.jpg |summary = With Bishamon badly injured and Yato and Yukiné arrested by the Heavens, Tenjin has invoked their very last hope: a Trial by Pledge. If the plan works, Amaterasu will pardon all perceived wrongdoings, but the stakes are high. Three gods must pledge the lives of their most trusted shinki. The score is tied when Daikoku volunteers himself as a sacrifice … }} * Chapter 77: * Chapter 78: * Chapter 79: |cover=Volume 20.jpg }} * Chapter 81: * Chapter 82: * Chapter 83: |cover=Volume 21.jpg }} |} 'Chapters Not in Tankōbon Format Yet' Noragami Shuuishuu * Chapter 2: * Chapter 3: * Chapter 4: * Chapter 5: * Chapter 6: * Chapter 7: * Chapter 8: Christmas Special |cover=Noragami Shuuishuu Cover.png |summary= }} |} References Category:Chapters Category:Manga